


Branch

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys didn't like lying to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: 98. Branch

Rhys originally had feelings for Sasha. She was a very lovely woman, and though they seemed to clash a bit, they still got alone just fine. He could even say that he loved her, after spending so much time together on their venture to find the vault. 

Except, there was another that he journeyed with that he found he liked just a bit more. Someone else, who he argued with the most, that he tried to pretend he didn't feel anything towards.

And that was Fiona.

When she told him that she thought that the two of them made a good couple, he couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit sad. But he still felt something for Sasha then, and pretty soon after finding out what was in the vault, he asked her out.

They dated for a couple months following, but then Rhys started to not feel it. He just didn't like her as much as he thought. When he thought of the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, it wasn't Sasha. It was Fiona.

Rhys couldn't take living in a lie, so he told Sasha how he truly felt. She was heartbroken, and a bit angry, but she let him go. 

The two of them didn't speak to each other much, if even at all, after the break up. Rhys did end up with Fiona, but Sasha wasn't fond of their relationship in the slightest. Feeling betrayed, she refused to be in Rhys' presence. 

I'm the end, they had branched out, went their separate ways, never to cross again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually much more a fan of Gayperion, but I thought I'd get more angst out of Rhyona.


End file.
